Later Days
by NotQuiteAWriter
Summary: The gang is growing up- and fast. My first ever so please have an open mind :)
1. Chapter 1

**All credit goes to the amazing and talented, S.E. Hinton. **

**Hello lovelies! This is my first shot at fanfictions, so cut me some slack alright? Also, no promises on how often I'll update- I'm sure I'll fall of that wagon just like everyone else seems to :) So my plans for this is are basically just to pick up two years after the book (which I estimated to take place in 1964) and see what the guys do with the rest of their lives, i.e. jobs, marriage, children, etc. If you're looking for a soap opera I'm sorry but you're not gonna find it here. Of course there will be some drama, I'd just like to have one outsiders fanfic without a trip to the hospital every other chapter! No offense to any writers out there, of course. Enjoy! :)**

1966. Tulsa, Oklahoma.

Pony's POV

"Watch it, _grease_." Some smartass soc managed to slip and knock all of my books down, yet again. I didn't even bother retorting this time with anything more than a lazy eye roll; I'd only been dealing with this bull for my entire high school career, it hardly even fazed me anymore. Two-Bit and Steve had finally managed to graduate this past year, so I no longer had my buddies backing me up in the hallways, but I wasn't some skinny little 14 year old kid anymore, and I could handle myself alright.

The most surprising thing about the entire ordeal was when I leaned over to grab my books and saw an extra pair of shoes- mary janes- tapping annoyingly next to my pile of trig papers. _Oh great_, I thought._ Soc boy here brought his girlfriend to back him up_. "Mark, that wasn't very nice."

Now THAT was what really caught my attention, and apparently Mark's as well. I glanced up to see the shock on his face quickly transform into irritation. "You should apologize," the owner of the mary janes said simply, and her face showed next to no expression. She didn't seem angry, just matter of fact. I think the shock stopped registering with Mark and he spit out a quick sorry before turning and stumbling away, clearly as confused to what just happened as I was.

"You alright, doll?" She smiled down at me and it must've been nearly the prettiest thing I'd ever seen. I came to my senses and nodded, collecting my things as she bent down to help me, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt and scooping all my things into her arms with ease. "I'm sorry, I know boys can be such jerks sometimes." She continued blabbering, clearly not noticing the obvious confusion on my face.

"Yeah, no kidding," I muttered. "I'm Ponyboy, by the way."

She smiled again, and it was contagious. "I know. I'm Angelica, but nobody ever calls me that. It's just Angie."

Wow, she was pretty. I must've been staring, but again, I don't think she noticed. Her eyes were every color of the rainbow, a deep navy blue on the outer ring, melting into a blue-green, and golden in the center, with green specks floating like lily pads. I don't think she was wearing any makeup, but her cheeks had a natural pink blush. Her hair I couldn't quite describe if I tried; at first glance it was curly and golden, but with a closer look it was more of a wavy strawberry-blonde. I might've zoned out for a minute, but when I came back to planet earth, she was still talking. "…I hope you don't think we're all like that. He's really an okay guy once you get to know him and all."

I quickly caught on and shrugged. "I guess. I oughta get to class, but it was nice talking to you." She grinned.

"I'll see you later then, Ponyboy."

* * *

I think I zoned out the rest of the day, whether it was due to lack of sleep or constantly thinking of that pretty soc, I'm not sure. I'd been up late last night doing a book report, so I chose to use that as an excuse not to remember any of my day until I walked home after school.

Soda was working at the DX until 4 and Darry wouldn't be back from dinner, but I knew the house wouldn't be empty when I got home; Two-Bit was plopped in front of our television with a beer in one hand and an entire chocolate cake on his lap, watching Mickey. I rolled my eyes. "Great, now what are we gonna have for breakfast?"

He stuffed more cake in his mouth and mumbled, "I'll leave you a slice, but you can't watch Mickey without a beer and chocolate cake!" At least that's what I think it was- it just sounded like a bunch of gibberish to me. After he swallowed, he cocked an eyebrow and me and grinned mischievously. "What's up with ya Pone, ya look like you're floating on air there! Somebody meet a nice broad or something?"

At that I just shrugged, but I knew he could see my cheeks get hot. "Just a little tired. Maybe I oughta go take a nap or something." I knew that there was my mistake, I don't think I've willingly taken a nap since I was 3, and Two-Bit could easily see my fib.

"What's her name? She hot? She easy? Oooh, she _blonde_? Atta boy, Pony, I never thought you'd get into girls at this rate! Mhmm, I bet she's got **HUGE**-" I cut him off by shoving a large chunk of chocolate cake in his face, but he didn't seem to be complaining.

"Her name's Angie, Two-Bit, and she's some weird soc girl is all."

At that he raised his brows, but once he gulped down all the cake he grinned. "Aha, I see what you're doing there, Pone, aim for the moon like I say! Ya know, I never thought I'd say this, but those soc girls, _damn_." I tried not to listen anymore because I knew now he'd just go on to one of his bull sessions over his girl, Marcia, the first soc any of the gang had managed to catch.

We'd met her and her friend, Cherry Valance, down at the movies nearly two years ago the night I… well, you know, ran away and all. Her and Two-Bit sure were an odd pair, alright, but it always made sense to me. She was a real looker, and almost as sarcastic and witty as Ol' Two-Bit, if that was even possible. It took a little over a year of flirting and bribing before she finally dumped her boyfriend, Randy, but ever since they've been quite the couple. Actually, he was almost as happy now as Steve was.

Steve was never one for serious relationships (him and that broad Evie were on-again off-again for all of high school), but they finally ended it for good a couple months ago when he caught her with one of Shephard's boys at Buck's. Needless to say, that made for a pretty pissed off Steve for a few weeks. Then one day he walked into our living room, just fine. And I don't mean fine like Steve's fine, where he's still bitter and temperamental even if he's perfectly happy, he was really fine!

God, it was weird though.

This girl- Caroline, I think- she's not really… well, his type. Most of the girls Steve gets with are dirty greaser girls who paint their face up real heavy and can't seem to find a well-fitting skirt anywhere. Caroline, though, she was something else. She was small and quiet, not overly sensitive but just a sweet, timid girl. She had dark chestnut hair and warm eyes, and a small smile that wasn't used for much talking. I'd only met her once or twice, but I knew Steve was head over heels for that one- you could see it in his eyes any time she was in the room or her name even came up in conversation.

Sometimes I like to think about getting myself one of those girlfriends one day.

**...Well? Please please PLEASE leave reviews, I am clearly very new to this and would love any help offered! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**It might be a while 'til the next chapter since I only had these two pre-written, but I promise I'll try my hardest even though I'm really busy these next two weeks! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

Chapter 2

Darry's POV

The bright stadium lights and familiar cheer of the high school crowd brought a smile to myself and I remembered my own days as a star football player. I hadn't run out on that field in almost 5 years, but games always gave me a sense of nostalgia. Besides, Soda and Pony seemed to enjoy em, and as long as I could get the night off I never had any problem tagging along.

"So Soda, where's your buddy tonight?" I asked through a mouthful of popcorn.

He grinned and stole a couple kernels from my bag. "Out with that Caroline girl again, I guess. He said he had something nice planned. Glory, but I never thought I'd see Ol' Stevie make a mess of himself over some broad." I smiled, silently agreeing.

"Hey Pony," Soda said, and I swear I could hear the smile in his voice without even glancing over from the action on the field.

"Huh?"

"Some pretty blonde out there is waving to ya!" He chuckled and I looked where he was pointing. Some cheerleader was smiling at our brother, who I knew, even before turning to look at him, was crimson in the face. He waved back and she returned to whatever it is that they were doing out there.

"Who's the girl, Pone?" I asked, absentmindedly. Sure, I cared, but he was 16 now and besides, most of my attention was on the game. I couldn't help it.

He murmured, "Just some weird soc girl. She's nice I guess."

Soda and I both chuckled under our breaths. The first stage: denial, of course.

When halftime rolled around and I came back to my senses, I noticed one of the chicks on the cheer squad running up the bleachers towards us. I admit, she was pretty even if she was way too young for me, but she seemed nice enough, and oddly familiar.

"Hi Pony!" She grinned when she finally got up to us through the crowds. Not even out of breath- must be in shape.

He blushed and I couldn't help chuckling. "Hey… Angie. Uh, whatcha doin up here?" he asked, clearly avoiding our gazes.

"Oh all those girls are so _dull_, I thought I'd come say hi! You must be his brother, you look so much like him." She smiled and stuck her hand out to Soda, who instead of shaking it, kissed it and grinned. I only rolled my eyes- sometimes I don't think even he realized what a flirt he was.

"Hi there doll, it's nice to meet ya. I'm Sodapop." He gave her a flirty half smile and she laughed.

"Aren't you sweet! You work down at that gas station, DX, right?" He nodded and she again smiled. "And you must be Darry?" She glanced at me expectantly. I was surprised, like my brothers, that she knew my name, but nodded. "Well I doubt you remember me, but you used to come over to my house nearly every weekend! You played football with my brother, Charles."

Ahh, so _that's_ why she looked so familiar. "I knew I'd seen you somewhere. Very nice to meet you Angie. And tell Chuck I said hello, how's he doing? Gosh, I haven't seen him since high school…"

She plopped down next to me and happily continued. "Oh, he's great as far as I know, I mean he's away right now but he should be back in town soon. He's in training for the NFL!" she gushed.

Geez, I guess I see where my life could've gone. I never for a moment regretted my decision to take custody of my brothers instead of going on with my own life and using that football scholarship, but sometimes I'd still wonder _what if?_ "That's wonderful, congratulations."

"Oh well, he was never quite as good as you were but somehow he made it through college on their football team and I guess some scout picked him up a little while ago." She smiled. I liked this one.

Soda was trying diligently to hide his laughter but it was pretty funny to see Pony so irritated. He was chewing his nails and his face was bright red.

"Hey Angie, don't you have to do some of that… cheering stuff?" he asked quietly, still not making eye contact. Half time was over and the girls were back on the field.

She smacked her forehead and bounced up to her feet. "Oh, I'm so stupid!" She sighed, but quickly transformed her face back into a smile. "It was nice to meet y'all! I'll see you at school, Pony." She turned and bobbed through the crowd down to the field again.

Soda let out a low whistle. "What a catch, baby brother. If you're not interested maybe I'll take that one out myself!" I knew he was kidding but couldn't help laughing at the jealous expression on Pony's face.

He groaned. "Yeah, alright, whatever you say Soda. Like she would ever go out with a greaser."

My brows furrowed at his remark. I knew he was always irritated with being lumped into a category with a bunch of hoods when he was obviously meant for bigger and better things, but the way he said it still got under my skin. "Oh you hush, she'd be lucky to have either of you. And I don't see why you're so annoyed with her, she seems like a perfectly nice girl, and her family's not too shabby either. For someone so into that 'socs-and-greasers-are-more-alike-than-they-seem' crap, you don't act it."

He shot a look my way, but I flexed my arms and raised my eyebrows, to which he sunk back from and sulked. He might've grown into his body and gotten more muscular, but we both know I'd be able to kick his ass any day.

* * *

Pony's POV

I don't think I'd been as embarrassed as I was just then in quite a while. It was one thing when socs were mean to greasers, but this one was just a little _too nice._ My brothers sure seemed to get a kick out of it though. Of course. They didn't say anything at the game, but I could see it in their faces; and when we finally got home, they let it rip.

"Say, Pony, why didn'tcha tell us about your friend? Seems like an awful nice gal," Soda said loudly and winked.

Darry laughed and walked into the kitchen, returning a moment later with a pepsi. "Oh yeah, and a _Losange_, too! Nice family, old money." He popped the cap off, took a swig, and nodded at me. "Pretty high marks in the looks department as well, huh?"

I could feel my face burning and almost said something, but instead smirked. "I guess I just didn't want to make y'all jealous, ya know, seeing as your baby brother's love life is better than both of yours combined."

Darry laughed a little but Soda sulked. He'd never really gotten over Sandy, even though it had been two years since she'd left. Of course, he still had those tramps who lined up at the DX for him but as much as he seemed to enjoy flirting with him, he never took any of them out. And Darry had never really had a love life anyways, even before our parents died. Sure, he'd gone on the occasional date and had had a few girlfriends here and there, but never anything serious.

Soda's face lit up when he finally came up with a reply, and a snarky one at that. "So, you admit it! You like her then, huh? She sure seems to like you anyways." He playfully punched me in the shoulder, but I'd never admit that it hurt a little.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, Soda, can't you tell I'm head over heels?"

"PONY AND ANGIE SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN CO-" Darry cut Soda off and slapped his hand over his mouth, but his muffled words continued for a little before Darry yelped and pulled his hand away.

"Did you lick me?!"

Sodapop winked and I just laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soda's POV

It was another hot October day in Tulsa, but I didn't mind because the hotter it was, the shorter the skirts- or at least, that's what Two-Bit liked to say. I wasn't quite so piggish, but I definitely didn't mind a few glances at the gals lined up at the DX. Today was a slower day, a Wednesday, and since most of the girls were at school right now, I knew they'd be around later. It got dull after a while, just standing at the counter, and I'm not one for standing still for too long, so I jumped up and ran outside.

"Stevie!" I shouted to my buddy under the hood of a Chevy in the garage. He was always fixing cars, and was probably the best mechanic in all of Oklahoma. I wasn't too shabby either, but I didn't have the patience to sit around and do one thing like fix an engine all day like he did, so I had to help in smaller doses. "You never told me about your date last night!" I grinned at him, leaned up against the side of his work in progress, and punched him in the shoulder.

His head popped up from under the hood, smiling, and I laughed at his cheesy grin- and the grease marks on his forehead and chin. I gestured to his face and tossed him a rag, which he quickly used to wipe himself with. "Oh man, oh man! This one is something else, I tell ya! And for such a quiet gal…"

I put my hand up, knowing my best friend so well that I already had a good guess of what he was going to say. "Let me stop you there: she puts out?"

"Like crazy!" His eyes nearly rolled back into his head and I couldn't help laughing. He pointed out at the parking lot and wiped his hands on the rag. "Looks like you got a fill-er-up!" He winked and tossed me the towel before ducking back down under the car hood. I just laughed and shook my head, then walked out to the service station.

"Howdy ma'am, can I help you any?" I smiled at the lady who had pulled up. She rolled down her window, pushed her sunglasses on top of her head, and turned to grin at me. My, my, she was a looker. She had long, wavy auburn hair and almond-shaped green eyes, with cute puckery lips and dimples. After she opened her door I realized, too, that she had quite the body to match; small and thin, but real curvy. She must've noticed me staring because she frowned a little and I quickly cleared my throat apologetically.

"Sorry ma'am, how rude of me. My name's Sodapop." I stuck out my hand for her to shake, and after a second her smile reappeared and she shook it.

"Aren't you just a doll! I'm Lizzie. If you'll excuse me, you're kind of standing in front of the pump."

I laughed and raised my eyebrows. "Well that is the only way I'll be able to fill your car!" I said teasingly, but stepped aside. She reached past me and proceeded to fill up her tank by herself.

"That's alright, I can help myself. How much a gallon?" she asked and I could hardly keep the shock out of my voice when I told her the amount. She turned back to me and smiled after putting the pump back. "Oh lovely, that's much cheaper than Chicago!"

She pulled out a few bucks from the back pocket of her jeans and handed them over. "Keep the change, doll." She winked and climbed back into her car. Wow.

I leaned into her window and gave her the most charming smile I could muster. "You sure you don't need anything else, ma'am? I mean, I'm sure you're more than capable, but after a long drive from Chicago, maybe an oil change? New tires?"

She clearly knew what game I was playing here and puckered her lips, then surprised me and laughed. "Aren't you a charmer? I suppose I might be due for an oil change about now. How about you teach me how it's done and then I won't have to come back and get suckered into spending any more money just to talk to the cute boy at the DX." She winked and pulled into the garage. Wow. I couldn't keep the grin off my face the rest of the day.

* * *

Dinner that night was rowdy, as usual. It was my turn to cook, which was rare because although I think food coloring makes roast beef and potatoes a lot more interesting, Darry and Pony never seemed to like it much. That's why most nights I was stuck on dish duty, but Wednesdays they gave in to my crazy antics and I got to be inventive. Tonight the potatoes were purple. Pony looked a little sick, but I thought they were pretty. And Two-Bit never seemed to mind either, although that may be because he normally chose to inhale his food without a second glance at what he was eating.

"Darry, when are you gonna get yourself a broad?" Two-Bit asked through a mouthful of beef, but swallowed before continuing. "I mean, the rest of us all have gals, and pretty soon you're just gonna be left alone at home watching _Candid Camera_ with your cats every night!"

Pony and I laughed, but Darry didn't seem so amused. "Who else has a gal besides you and Steve anyways?"

"Well Pony's got that soc-y blonde from the football game," I said, winking at my red-faced little brother and shoveling dinner into my mouth.

I heard him mutter, "She ain't my gal," but nobody listened.

"Oh yeah, Soda, well besides all those ladies lined up at the DX every day, you don't seem to have a girlfriend either!" Darry pointed out defensively. Darry never had girlfriends, or at least not in my memory.

"What about that redhead you were going on about earlier, Sodapop?" Two-Bit asked with a grin, which I returned.

"She ain't my girlfriend, stupid," I laughed.

He just cocked an eyebrow. "Not yet. Now see, Dar, you're all by your lonesome here!"

Darry grumbled and took his dishes to the sink. "I don't need any girlfriends, _Keith_, and it's not like I've got any time for one with you hooligans always on my ass!"

"Now, now, _Darrel_, I understand you're jealous and bitter but that's no excuse for name calling," he jokingly replied.

"Hey, you liked that one lady at the supermarket last week!" Pony blurted out through a full mouth.

Darry blushed and murmured something so quiet only Two-Bit could hear him, and he nearly choked on his Coke. I raised an eyebrow and Two-Bit proceeded to tell us, "He says he never said he liked her, she just had a great rack." Pony looked a little disgusted but I thought it was pretty funny. At least we knew Darry still had hormones.

At that moment, we heard the screen door slam, and we turned and shouted, "Stevie!" at my friend down the hall. He didn't look up, nor did he seem to be looking at anything at all. He trudged his way silently to the kitchen with an expressionless look on his face. "Sodapop. I gotta- I gotta talk to you."

Two-Bit snorted. "Looks like your date went real well, huh?" Normally, that would've earned him a glare and a smack upside the head but Steve didn't react in the slightest.

I shrugged and followed him into the living room where he just plopped onto the couch. He had his arms resting on his knees and was leaning forward, but he was looking straight ahead, a blank look in his dark eyes. I started to actually worry for my friend; he was never this quiet unless he was focused, and right now he didn't seem to be focusing on anything, he kind of just sat there. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"Caroline. She's… Uh." He stuttered a little and frowned. No words would come out.

"She ain't cheating, is she?" I raised my brow unsuccessfully and put my hand on his shoulder. He shook his head, his eyebrows still furrowed together.

"She… Uh. I… I- she-"

"C'mon, Steve, spit it out, what's a matter with you?"

"Soda… She missed." He choked on the word before he could continue. I wasn't very bright, but seeing as we had one of those special best-friend connections, normally I could understand what he meant; this time, even I was at a loss.

"Missed what, buddy? A date? School? What?"

"_No_, I mean… She's late!"

Now I was just getting frustrated.

"Late for what, Steve, you know I can't read minds, I'm dumb enough as it is!" I nearly shouted. He still hadn't glanced at me.

In hardly a whisper, he said, "Caroline, Soda. She's pregnant."

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! I always loved cliffhangers :) Actually I hate them with a passion but it's literally the only way I could imagine it in my mind! Thanks for the reviews guys, I really really appreciate it and please leave more, advice, criticism, comments, or questions are all welcome! Anything you want, go for it! Quick warning, I'm not going to be able to post until at least Sunday so no hate, I'm super sorry! See you then y'all :)**

***Special thanks to milou03 and DialgaVsAxel***


	4. Chapter 4

**I did warn you I'd be really busy this week, so please don't yell at me for slow updates! Next week I should be back on track, but not only have I been out until midnight every day but I've had a serious case of writer's block so the two of those together leads to a very difficult story to write! I'll try to get in another update this week but no promises. Thank you all for the reviews, please leave more! Advice, comments, criticism, and questions are all welcome! Thank you all so much lovelies :)**

Chapter 4

Pony's POV

The entire kitchen was silent when Soda left to talk with Steve in the living room. I got up to wash the dishes with Darry, but Two-Bit winked instead and crept up to the wall, pressing his glass up against the wall to listen in on their conversation. It really wasn't necessary once Soda started yelling, but over the noise of the running sink, I still couldn't hear Steve, so I let him continue on in case he might relay the information to me. Darry must've been pretty curious too, because normally he wouldn't let him invade their privacy like that, but he said nothing.

"Something's up with Steve's girl," Two-Bit muttered without tearing his ear from the cup on the wall. His brows furrowed, then slowly spread apart when his eyes got big. Soda was yelling now, but I couldn't make it out over the noise of the water running.

I wiped the dishes slowly, trying hard to pay attention to Soda and Steve's conversation, but with a glance at Darry's face I knew I wasn't alone. His forehead was crinkled and he was scrubbing ferociously, probably as curious as I was to what Steve's problem could be. Two-Bit said it had to do with that Caroline girl- I sure hope she wasn't a cheater like Sandy was, although I'm sure Steve could handle that better than ol' bawl-baby Sodapop. He hadn't looked happy when he walked in, but at least he wasn't sobbing. Steve crying? Now that would be weird as all hell.

Suddenly all noise stopped in the living room and the only sounds were our running water and the shattering of the glass cup Two-Bit dropped on the floor, which fell as far as his jaw did. I've never seen him speechless before but he was at a loss for words. Darry gave him a questioning look but all he did was gape and stutter. "D-Darry… I think you- uh. You should… you should go." He still looked unsure, but nodded and went out into the living room, leaving me to clean up the broken glass and slicing my finger in the process.

"Ouch! Two, ya wanna explain or should I go out there and ask Steve myself?" I glared at him and sucked my bleeding thumb, but had no intentions of actually asking Steve about his problems. Sure, we had gotten over our differences and all, but I still never talked to him about feelings or anything. Mostly we just played cards and bragged about all the girls we'd been with, though all of my experience and half of his were lies and we both knew it.

Two-Bit blinked and came out of his shock. "Nah, kid, I'll tell you. Here, let me get that," he said, picking up the rest of the glass and throwing it away. He grabbed the first aid kit off the top of the fridge and tossed me the box of band aids. "Sit."

"So what is it? She isn't a cheater, too, is she? Aw man, he'd be devastated! I think he really liked this one, and after Evie and all-" He cut me off with a frown and a shake of the head.

"No, kid! He knocked her up!"

My eyes got real big and the band aid fell from my hand. Soda came walking in then, rubbing his forehead and looking older and more like Darry than I had ever seen him. He glanced at our faces and sighed. "So you heard, huh?" We nodded, and he nodded back at us. "Go figure. I think Darry's giving him a real talking to now, not that it'd make any difference. He's an adult, after all, not much anyone can do. Ya know, you'd think he would learn after me and Sandy but no!" He was getting frustrated to the point where he was even able to mention Sandy without choking. Whoa.

I rubbed his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "Come on, Soda, it's not like any of us knew this was gonna happen! You'd probably be as in shock in this situation as he is, if not worse," Two-Bit said nonchalantly, receiving a glare in return from my brother. He dropped it though, realizing he was right.

"I know that! It still doesn't make it any better," he sighed. Then, slowly, he began smiling and laughing. "Hey, we might lose Stevie to the grown-ups but at least we'll have a new little buddy to play with! Uncle Sodapop. Yeah, I like that!" He grinned and cupped his hands over his mouth, turning to face the doorway. "Hey, Steve!" he shouted, "can I be Uncle Sodapop? And teach him how to ride a bike and stuff?"

For a second we got no response, but then some half-hearted chuckles were heard from across the house. "Yeah, buddy. Uncle Soda, I like that."

* * *

Soda's POV

The same little blue Ford mustang pulled up every day that week, and every day I asked if I could pump her gas, but I always got the same response. "No thanks, doll, I can do it just fine." It always came with a big white smile, and as sassy as Lizzie said it, it always sounded so charming. I would reply with an, "Alright, well you know where to find me, sweets," and a wink, and then she'd laugh, but nothing ever came out of it until that Friday.

Steve was out to lunch with Caroline, since I agreed to cover for him so they'd have a chance to talk about everything, when my favorite customer pulled up. I often wondered if she was just coming to see me, like most of the girls usually do, but then I thought maybe she just drove a lot because she always filled her tank up all the way but then would come back with it half-empty. Before she could open her door, I leaned in through her rolled down window and thought I'd ask her.

"So, do you just drive a lot Lizzie or do you come here just to see me every day?" I threw in a charming smile, which she returned, along with a wink.

"A little of both."

"Yeah? Where are you driving to all the time, doll? That's a lot of gas money you're wasting there, ya know! And that stuff's not cheap."

She rolled her eyes. "Well no offense, but I'd figured that out already seeing as I do come here for a fill-up every day. But if you really want to know, I just like to drive a lot. See things." Her eyes got real dreamy when she continued. "The city, and the country, all of it. I figure I've got enough stashed up to keep going if I want to, but then every day this week I've tried to leave Tulsa, and by dinnertime I'm back! I was planning on being in California by now, actually."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, what keeps bringing you back here to little old Oklahoma? Tulsa's no Hollywood, that's for sure," I asked jokingly.

She grinned slyly. "Just this cute boy I met at the DX Station, I think."

I couldn't help smiling back and insisted on filling her tank. For once, she let me. Before she drove off, she handed me a couple bucks and a pen, which I used to write my number on her hand. She sped away, with a wink and her signature line. "Keep the change, doll."


	5. Chapter 5

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME BUT I have an explanation! Okay so when I say I've been busy I mean I haven't been home before 8 at night in a month AND I have a crap ton of homework every single day so this whole spring break thing is truly a blessing3 3 But seriously, I'll write as much as I can this week, but be warned that updates will still be a little slow until summer. Thank you all very very very much for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing, everything is much appreciated! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 5

Darry's POV

I sat in the booth at Rusty's during my lunch break, Wednesday afternoon, like I did every week for the past 3 years. I had to give up a lot to care for my brothers, including my almost-soc lifestyle, and although I wouldn't change any of that for the world, sometimes I missed the little things; late nights after games; milkshakes with my football buddies; not a care in the universe. The rest of it was all gone, but I figured the least I could do for myself was let me have a nice milkshake and a burger once a week. Is that too much to ask?

This week had been particularly stressful, what with Steve's situation and since none of the other guys knew anything about anything of course I had to be the one to step up. He seemed in shock at first, but I think he knew what he was supposed to do. We'd had a good, grown up discussion- the kind that I seem to have increasingly often- and I could tell how young he still was on the inside. Steve's always had this air of being old and bitter but in the moment he looked like a terrified, vulnerable little 5 year old. I told him to suck it up and take responsibility, so he did.

I was crumpling my napkin in my hands when my waitress walked up. I didn't look up until I heard a voice like bells rang in my ears. "You alright, hon?"

I looked up to see the biggest, whitest smile I'd ever seen. She had dimples, too. It's the kind of smile that you would remember, ya know? I'd been going here for years and I'd know if I had seen that smile before. I suddenly realized my jaw was hanging open and closed it, quickly composing myself. "Just fine, thanks."

Her long blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail that hung down almost to her butt, and she brushed a loose strand behind her ear. "Can I get your order then?"

I told her my usual: chocolate milkshake, two all-American burgers, hold the onions, and a side of fries. She raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Hungry, huh, big guy?"

I smirked. "Big guys gotta eat."

She didn't bother writing anything down, but laughed and left to the kitchen. I caught myself staring at her walking away and shook my head. Boy, was she pretty.

She came back a few minutes later with my order plus a handful of straws and an extra side of fries. "I'm taking a lunch break," she announced, setting my order down and plopping in the seat across from me. "And frankly, you look lonely so I'm gonna sit here and eat my fries while you tell me about what's bothering you."

I couldn't hide the shock from my face, but her blunt nature was charming. So, even more shocking to myself, I complied. She sat blowing straw wrappers in my face while I pretty much divulged my life story to some random waitress I'd just met, whose name I later learned was Melanie. She was real funny too.

By the time I got home that night, I still had a cheesy grin on my face that I couldn't wipe off the rest of the day. I'm sure my brothers thought I was crazy, but really, I'd just found that she'd written her number on my check.

Pony's POV

"C'mon, Superman, I've been waiting for this all week! You said you'd take me," I groaned. I'd been begging Darry for weeks to take me out driving to practice for my road test but he was constantly working so I was completely unprepared. It was in two weeks and I hadn't driven in almost a month.

"Ya know what? Fine, I'm just gonna get Sodapop to do it, I'll be back by dinner I guess."

Soda was working at the DX but his shift was over at 5 and I figured he might let me drive around for a while before we had to be home for dinner. Besides, I was pretty sure Steve would be in and since I hadn't seen him since he walked in all dazed last week, I was getting real curious about his whole situation. I knew he'd be irritated with me asking but Soda and Darry weren't spilling anything and I couldn't wait forever.

Most of the time I would just walk down the strip and take the long, sunny route past all the stores, but for some reason I decided to turn down 15th Street and pass through the alleys; quicker, but darker and more dangerous. Darry would call this, "not thinking with my head," but I tended to do that when I was irritated. And besides, who was going to jump a tall athletic grease at 4 o'clock in the afternoon?

Just before I turned the corner into the DX parking lot was when I noticed the drunken laughter emanating from the alley ahead of me. "C'mon baby… what'chu got under that pretty lil' skirt of yours, huh baby?"

I could hear a round of catcalls and bull comments, but I didn't start running until I heard the response. Of course I thought they were disgusting, but it was the _girl's _voice that really caught my attention. "Don't expect to find out, you filthy animal. I don't know WHAT you think you're doing but I swear on the name of all that is holy, if you don't take your hands OFF of me I will slit your Goddamn throat, you revolting son of a bitch." _Angie._

I'd never heard or expected to hear anything like that from such a lady, but in spite of my anger I almost smiled at her spunk.

"Oooh, lookie here boys, this one's got a mouth on her!" a different greasy voice called out. "I wonder what it tastes like-"

He never got to find out because by then I was sprinting to her side and had already knocked him flat in the jaw. He and the rest of his gang- about 4 guys by the looks of it- seemed to be Brumly boys; uneducated, greasy idiots from the back ends of town, hoods even to our standards. I grabbed Angie by the forearm and threw her behind me. She stumbled a little, but the adrenaline blocked that out of my mind.

"You gotta leave."

I stared down the boys until they chickened out and left, which didn't take long. Now normally I'm not very intimidating, but my shyness evaporated under my anger. Also I was really glad they left so quickly because my adrenaline rush was fading and I knew I wouldn't be very intimidating any longer.

"Sorry for pushing you," I mumbled, turning slowly. "You alright?"

Angie was standing behind me with her arms crossed and nostrils flaring, but her eyes softened a little after a second. "Oh, don't worry about it, I'm fine." She smiled a little and her posture quickly became less stiff. She laughed a little and said, "A little shaken maybe, but I'm alright."

I shook my head and sighed. "C'mon, let's get you out of here." I walked her to the DX, subconsciously keeping my hand on the small of her back the whole time.

Soda looked up from the window of a blue mustang and smirked in my direction, waggling his eyebrows at me before turning back to his customer. When they drove off, he ran over to us, grinning. "Hey there Angie, I was wondering when we'd see you around again!"

I shot him a look but only half-heartedly. "She got jumped, Soda."

His face fell. "No kidding!" He spun her around and lifted her, checking all over for slices or bruises but thankfully not finding anything.

"Oh, don't fuss over me, I'm fine, I'm fine! They were too drunk to even lift their arms, let alone hit me with 'em," she joked. How she managed to stay so upbeat after that, I don't know.

Soda laughed and sent her inside with a few dimes to buy some Pepsis, and once she left, punched me in the shoulder. He winked. "You better make a move on that one before someone else does. She's a real keeper."

I pretended to dismiss the thought, when really I'd been thinking the same thing.


End file.
